Field
The present application relates generally to compositions and methods for modulating the electrical activity of cells. In particular, the compositions and methods of their use allow for the light-induced activation of cells and/or modulation of the activity of cells through the exposure of the compositions to light energy.
Description of the Related Art
Degenerative diseases, in particular those involving loss of function of cells involved in vision affect a large number of people around the world and are the cause of loss of productivity, reduced quality of life and increased medical costs. While preventative therapies (such as cell therapy) are intended to slow, and in some cases reverse, degeneration, the timing of such therapies is critical, in that progression beyond a certain threshold may result in irrecoverable damage to tissues. Rescue (e.g., regenerative) therapies that restore function to otherwise partially or non-functional cells are desired, but as yet, generally unavailable.